El viaje
by Bajo la farola
Summary: Ambientado en 1610-1611. Cuando Austria y España hurdieron el desesperado plan de presentar al rey Felipe III las colonias del reino para que asumiera sus responsabilidades como monarca, jamás imaginaron lo qué sería vivir con 20 niños y adolescentes: las preguntas existenciales, las hormonas, los celos, el transito de la niñez a la adultez, la rebeldía y la inocencia.
1. La carta I

_**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura hetaliana. La idea es que sean capítulos cortos y que cada colonia sea protagonista de uno (aparte de salir en varios más).**_

 _ **La historia transcurre durante los años 1610-1611.**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece ni busco sacar redito de esto bla bla bla...Pero los OC sí, sobre todo Venezuela a quien tengo especial cariño. Mexico pertenece a SalyKon, asi que sí alguien quiere usarlos ya sabe a donde acudir.**_

 _ **Por último, este fanfic nació de una larga investigación que todavía continúa, así que si en algún momento cometo algún error pido disculpas de antemano y apreciaría que me lo dijeran.**_

 _ **Algunos países durante la época colonial se llamaban de otra manera por lo que iré poniendo los nombres según el capítulo.**_

 ** _Virreinato de Nueva España: México._ **

* * *

**La carta I**

Su desayuno con tranquilidad comiendo estaba cuando el mensajero oficial arribó. El niño, que aparentaba unos 10 años de tez moreno rojiza cabello negro y ojos de igual color, viró su rostro hacia el sirviente y, con un silencioso gesto, le indicó que hablara.

—Señor, ha llegado las misivas del día.

—Traédmelas—contestó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y a los pocos minutos a su lado izquierdo fueron depositados 5 sobres. El primero de destacaba sobre los demás por su calidad y suavidad al tacto, su belleza y detalle.

 _Para: Virreinato de Nueva España._

 _De: Virreinato de Perú._

El desconcierto mutó en entusiasmo. Se atragantó con la comida y rompió el envoltorio con presteza. Le encanta recibir misivas de aquel hermano que comprendía perfectamente su vida y sus miserias. No había nadie en el imperio con quien hicieran buenas migas.

 _Espero que vuestra merced este bien_

 _Os escribo con la premura que me confiere el júbilo y es que debo comunicaros una excelente noticia que concierne a nos y deseo ser el primero ¡Muy pronto nos veremos! ¿No os emociona esta nueva ventura? Al parecer, padre quiere que su majestad sepa de nos—solamente de pensarlo me tiemblan las manos—. También vendrán todos nuestros hermanos, pero ya os adelanto que nos iremos por delante. Además, nuestra estancia en casa de padre será de meses: de octubre a junio o julio._

 _Si estáis emocionado esperaos a que os diga lo siguiente: el viaje ya ha comenzado. Cuando recibáis esta carta ya padre, yo y otros en camino de recogeros estaremos._

 _Debajo de esta misiva recibirás la de padre, quien os comunicara con más detalle acerca de la aventura._

 _Cuento las horas para veros._

 _Virreinato del Perú_

La salida intempestiva de la colonia alarmó a los sirvientes los cuales corrieron en su auxilio— ¡Virreinato! ¡¿Qué os ocurre?! —elevó la voz la ama de llaves.

—Hacedme las maletas ¡Me voy a España! —aulló exultante y luciendo una sonrisa tan brillante que competía con el mismo Sol.


	2. La carta II

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Quien quiera que seas muchas gracias por el review me alegró mucho y lo respondo por aqui:  
**_

 _ **Gracias por tu amor y entusiasmo. Si claro, como prometí, TODAS las colonias aparecerán en este fanfic. Solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia**_

* * *

—No oses mirarme con esa cara de total aburrimiento. Es importante que como territorio conozcáis vuestras extensiones y lo que os rodea— contestó serio pero amable un eclesiástico que ejercía como maestro de la colonia.

Ambos se encontraban una pequeña habitación que se componían de unas ventanas de mala calidad, una mesa en la que se localizaba desplegado un mapa del territorio caribeño y una silla en frente del pergamino viéndolo de norte a sur

—Continuando por dónde íbamos desde la punta más septentrional de la Provincia de Paria a la Provincia Trinidad hay…Joven cuantas veces os he dicho que no os sentéis así.

—¿En cruz?

—¡Sí! Es un gesto típico de las mujeres y vos sois un hombre. Cruzad las piernas de manera perpendicular

—¿Y qué hago si me canso de esa forma?

—Sentaos con las piernas abiertas.

—¿Y si me canso de esa también?

—Arreglaos cómo podáis. Ahora sigamos. Entonces la Provincia… ¿Qué os habéis hecho en el cabello?

—Me lo puse de lado ¿Le gusta?

—Se ve raro…Mira que sois ocurrente. Continuemos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió para obstinación del clérigo, mas no se

podía echar a tal visita.

—Buenos días, gobernador— dijeron al unísono tanto estudiante como maestro.

—Buenos días caballeros. Monseñor lamento profundamente interrumpir su clase pero ha llegado desde la metrópolis una carta dirigida a mi persona y al joven que tenemos delante, por lo que me ha parecido oportuno entregársela. ¡¿Que os habéis hecho en el pelo?!— La altiva expresión que solía adornar su rostro, se descompuso cuando sus pupilas se fijaron en el rizado cabello de la colonia.

—¿Le gusta?

—No…Os veis raro.

—Nadie apoya la innovación por estos lares— murmuró repentinamente enfadado. Buscaba pelea para sacarse la molestia del comentario anterior, el cura lo sabía. Por ello y para que la visita del gobernador no se extendiera más de lo deseado cortó por lo sano.

—Gobernador, la joven colonia aun no domina del todo la lectura. Va a una velocidad reducida y, por ende, retrasaría la clase.

—¡¿Todavía?! Si ya tenéis casi ocho años. Seguro que vuestros hermanos Nueva España y Perú ya leen con fluidez textos complicados. — El moreno niño arrugó el entrecejo. No le hacía ninguna gracia que le recordaran el lugar insignificante en el que todos, él incluido, lo ubicaban a escala mundial y menos que lo comparan con los demás. No conocía a los virreinatos y, silenciosamente, ya los detestaba. Empero, el hombre no se percató de cómo el ambiente se había viciado—. Bueno os daré un resumen. Vuestro padre, el Imperio Español, arribará a nuestras costas a un mes de la llegada de esta carta y os conducirá, en conjunto con vuestros hermanos, a la metrópolis para presentaros ante nuestra alteza, el Rey Felipe III. Debemos cocerte un traje a medida de la ocasión. Desde hoy mismo, después de clases os reuniréis conmigo, en mi casa, para practicar etiqueta. Nada de bañaros en el mar. Mañana os tomaremos las medidas para el vestuario. Y monseñor, oblíguelo a leer hasta conseguir la fluidez adecuada. Buenos días caballeros.

El maestro suspiró ante la nueva carga que le habían asignado.

Sin embargo, el niño, de toda la perorata que había soltado su actual superior, había traducido «España viene dentro de un mes. Tenéis un mes para agarrar la resistencia necesaria para nadar la distancia que hay entre Paria y Trinidad, escondeos y rezad para que no os encuentre. Un mes. Mejor os ponéis a ello ¡Ya! »—. Monseñor ¿A cuánto me dijo que está Trinidad?— preguntó ahora con evidente interés.

* * *

 ** _Ahora que lo he leido con más detenimiento me he dado cuenta que no quedaba claro de que colonia se trataba. El niño es Venezuela._**

 ** _La Isla de Trinidad formó parte de este territorio desde 1540 a 1797 y era conocida como Trinidad de Barlovento. En medio de las Guerras Napoleónicas, para ser más precisos, después de la Segunda Coalición, españa que se hallaba en el bando perdedor tuvo que ceder Trinidad y, posteriormente Tobago a los ingleses._**

 ** _Pregunta: ¿Venezuela odia a Inglaterra? Oh yeah baby! XD francamente, ese britanico da sobrados motivos para ser odiado por todo el mundo XDDD_**


	3. Gualda y carmín

_**¡Hello!  
**_

 ** _Contestando a la pregunta que me hicieron: No, Venezuela en esta época todavía no era Capitanía General. No lo sería hasta 1777. La duda sobre en que "categoría" caía Venezuela en esta epoca se contestará en el siguiente capitulo._ **

**_¡Hoy llega para nosotros una nueva colonia! ¡Denle un caluroso aplauso a Nuevo Reino de Granada/Reino de Nueva Granada, actualmete conocido como Colombia!_ **

_**Por cierto, Alto Perú es Ecuador.**_

* * *

Arribaron con la última oración de la misa mañanera.

Acompañado por sus jefes, el niño de piel marrón clara y ojos color esmeralda ***** conocido como Nuevo Reino de Granada ****** , mostró un sorprendente temple al soportar las ganas de corretear hasta la casa del presidente donde se hallaba su regalo.

El trabajo de décadas para convertir el terreno mayormente andino en una potencia dentro del orden colonial por fin mostraba sus frutos como aquellos gualdos ******* ropajes de excelente calidad ejemplificaban.

—¿De verdad esto será lo que luciré? —preguntó todavía asombrado, con la alegría danzando en su faz.

—Por supuesto.

Los adultos permitieron que el infante admirara su nuevo traje un poco más antes de retomar la conversación—. Granada, vuestro padre desea comunicaros su complacencia por vuestro comportamiento. Cree que os convertiréis en un joven diligente y obediente. «Como debe ser». Esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

La colonia no cabía en sí de gozo, más las alabanzas aun no habían acabado.

—Él se encuentra muy orgulloso de vos. Al igual que nos. Por eso os hizo este regalo. —Continuó señalando las ricas telas.

—¿E-esto es de padre? —chilló emocionado. Brincó

—Nueva Granada…—la voz firme del cura que los acompañaba lo devolvió a un aparente estado de serenidad—…Finas ropas debe lucir un joven de igual rango. Vuestra relevancia en el mundo aumenta, por ello, vuestro padre os comenzará a visitar más…No he terminado. Si queréis seguir placiendo de dichos lujos debéis trabajar. No basta con mantener este comportamiento.

El niño asintió concentrado y dirigió sus claros iris hacia el presidente quien ahora había abierto la boca para hablar —España es muy distinta, cuando vayáis medid con quién, cómo y de qué habláis con los demás. Comportaros con la elegancia y la seguridad que vuestra posición merece.

—Comprendo—dijo serio y decidido.

—Muy bien—dijo su superior y se dispuso a conversar con los adultos— ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

—Perfecto, señor presidente.

—Me complace escuchar eso. Les demostraremos de los que somos capaces y sin ayuda de esos limeños ********.

Ajeno a las risas y diálogos de los mayores, Reino de Nueva Granada exultante posaba para el espejo cargando su traje. Aunque aparentaba 8 años, ya había entendido que la manera de no tener problemas era cumpliendo todas las exigencias de España no importaba cuán arduas, crueles y exigentes fueran. Por eso el traje le agradaba en demasía, pues no solo significaba que había cumplido con todas las tareas sino que ahora se hallaba más cerca del corazón de su padre.

 **…**

No importó cuántas veces insistió, peleó, argumentó y suplicó; no lo consiguió. Él quería un traje carmín ********* como la sangre, brillante como los colores del atardecer y hecho a la medida de sus sueños como un príncipe.

 _No hay dinero_

Era la razón principal y de mayor peso. Mas, subyacentemente, aquello se traducía como _no eres lo suficientemente importante_. Una bofetada directamente a su alma. Aquel conjunto de Provincias se sentía roto y con una envidia que le quemaba por dentro lentamente. Seguro Guatemala, Nuevo Reino de Granada, Perú, Alto Perú y Nueva España lucirían trajes ricamente adornados y lujosos.

Y es que es muy duro que te asignen un lugar en el mundo sin consultarte y sin dejarte probar tu valía.

* * *

 _ **El segundo personaje en principio es de nuevo Venezuela, pero pueden imaginarse a cualquier colonia poco importante para el reino porque la situación es más o menos la misma. Lo que pasa es que para mi yo mantengo que es él porque esto se volverá a tratar en el futuro.**_

 ** _Siento mucho si alguien le fastidia que aparezca Venezuela tanto. Sí que van a aparecer los demás, lo que pasa es que este fic se escribió hace años con el como protagonista y aunque lo estoy adaptando a esta nueva idea (principalmente alargando xd) hay capitulos que me encantan de él y no quiro dejar de compartir con ustedes._ **

_**Ahora sí las explicaciones:**_

 ***** Las esmeraldas se vienen extrayendo en Colombia desde la época colonial. Si bien hay que señalar que hubo un periodo de dos siglos que no se explotaron por las penosas condiciones de extracción

 ****** Nuevo Reino de Granada o Reino de Nueva Granada fue el nombre que adoptó este territorio desde su fundación hasta 1717 año en el cual se convirtió en el Virreinato de Nueva Granada.

 ******* Gualdo era como se le llamaba a una tonalidad de dorado. Hay varias maneras de obtenerlo pero cuando hablan de "excelente calidad" en la esta época se refieren al que era extraído de la Reseda luteola, también llamada Gualda.

 ******** Hasta que se convirtió en Virreinato, Nueva Granda estuvo dentro del territorio del Virreinato del Perú, pero como las comunicaciones eran tan malas por el terreno, en la práctica Nueva Granada funcionó bastante por su cuenta

 ********* El carmín que aquí se cita se refiere al que se obtenía gracias a la cochinilla, un insecto parasito que vive en los nopales, un tipo de cactus


	4. ¿Cómo se llama?

**Esta semana he estado muy ocupada y casi se me olvida subirlo. Como es tan cortico voy a intentar subir otro mañana. Pronto dejaremos los capitúlos en las colonias y zarparemos rumbo a España *w*. Ya me muero por que ellos lleguen y comience la locura xd**

* * *

Según su propia percepción, llevaba ya dos horas oyéndolos discutir sin encontrar brecha para interferir. El cura y el gobernador no se aclaraban con qué nombre debería presentarse el niño.

—Popularmente se le conoce como Venezuela. Así que si se presenta con ese diminutivo nadie puede poner objeciones ¿Quién lo sabrá?

—Yo os puedo asegurar que si lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Aquí las noticias arriban con retraso pero llegan, y no les hará gracia a los señores de las demás provincias ***** que la de Venezuela se erija como la única de este territorio.

—¿Y qué tal si digo: es un sublime honor postrarme ante vuestra presencia, alteza. Soy un conjunto de provincias al norte del Mar Caribe, comúnmente conocido como Venezuela?— expuso mientras realizaba la reverencia. La perla ****** que guindaba en su cuello resplandeció ante el movimiento. Los hombres, aun mirando extrañados al niño, sin conocer bien la hora exacta en la que había aparecido, se sorprendieron a ante la respuesta de la joven colonia. Quizás no supiera leer con fluidez pero elocuencia no le faltaba.

* * *

 ***Si Venezuela fue Capitanía General desde 1777 ¿Qué fue antes? Al parecer, fue un conjunto de provincias en un principio unidas simplemente por el territorio compartido que fueron cambiando de nombre y extensión según los años. Cada una era independiente de las demás y respondía legalmente o al Cabildo de Santo Domingo o al de Santa Fe. Sin embargo, la que se desarrollo más rápido y por tanto tenía más poder fue la de Venezuela que albergaba a la ciudad de Caracas y que acabo dando, primero no oficialmente y luego si, el nombre a este país.**

 ****Durante la primera parte del XVI, la economia de la Isla de Margarita y el Estado de Sucre (dónde primero se asentaron los españoles) se baso en la extracción de perlas**


	5. Relaciones

**_Guten tag! ¡¿De verdad ha pasado solo una semana?! Me ha parecido un mes. Se nota que me ha pasado de todo en estos 7 días. En el trabajo estoy empezando un periodo muy complicado, con muchisimas actividades y escaso tiempo libre. Así que si me retraso ya saben porque es.. Yo que quiero escribir y no tengo tiempo ni energía ._  
**

 ** _Nueva Extremadura es Chile_**

* * *

Al contrario que en muchos puertos coloniales en las que representaciones descendían, no solo en busca de su próximo hermano, sino también para pernoctar antes de zarpar otra vez; en La Guaira, España les prohibió dejar el barco bajo ningún concepto, así como ordeno a Cuba, La Española y Puerto Rico mantener el orden entre las demás colonias.

—Pareciera que viniéramos a buscar a un prófugo— mencionó Guatemala extrañada.

—Un prófugo no pero… —comentó Nueva Granada.

—¿Lo conocéis bien? —Nueva España, que en ese momento se hallaba a un lado de Nueva Granada y con una bebé de aspecto asiático entre los brazos ***** , giró la cara con la pregunta formulada en su rostro

—No pero —suspiró—. Pensé que vos lo conoceríais mejor, ya que se encuentra bajo vuestro dominio.

—Puede que lo este, mas como se localiza tan lejos y es tan poco importante para la Corona no me lo han presentado.

—Bueno, yo solo lo vi una vez, cuando ambos teníamos 4 años, y era… Como decirlo, revoltoso

—¿Cómo Nueva Extremadura? —preguntó Perú con una sonrisa en los labios ante la mirada enojada del nombrado.

—Diría que…Más expresivo.

—¡Ah! Ahí viene padre —exclamó Alto Perú y señaló a los demás las dos figuras que se dirigían hacia el galeón.

El desconcierto los envolvió: a unos metros, en el puerto de madera vieron caminar raudo a España con el cuerpo tenso y cara de pocos amigos. A su lado un niño con la misma expresión facial y corporal. Las pupilas de ambos llameaban. España agarraba de la mano a Venezuela, empero, el agarre distaba mucho del que compartía con algunas de sus colonias favoritas, este más bien se trataba de un apretón enérgico del estilo _no-dejare-que-os-escapeís._

¿Quién era ese sujeto?

* * *

 _ ***La bebé es nada más y nada menos que Filipinas. Desde 1565 hasta 1821 el territorio que comprendía La Capitanía de Filipinas fue dominado por el Virreinato de Nueva España. Así que podría decirse que Papá España está practicando una política de acercamiento entre hermanos y territorios. Admito que la idea que México vele por la pequeña Filipinas como un hermano mayor me enternece adsjnfjsdvn XD.**_

 _ **Ya aparecieron mis nenes juntos ¡Qué emoción! Ahora empezará la interacción entre todos ellos ¿Con quién se juntara cada uno? ¿Quién odiara a quién?**_


	6. Comida

_**Ya estoy de vuelta. Al final la vida laboral me consumió por completo. Lo bueno es que por el momento ya pase a esa etapa y puedo dedicarle más a esto.  
**_

 _ **Guayrá: Paraguay**_

 _ **La Española: Republica Dominicana.**_

 _ **Potosí: Bolivia**_

 _ **Y creo que el resto queda claro.**_

 _ **Disfruten de la lectura :)**_

* * *

Los desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas y cenas resultaba uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales toda la familia compartía un mismo espacio.

España se posicionaba en una punta de la mesa y el cura que viajaba con ellos en la otra.

Para mantener el orden y la compostura, el progenitor de tan abundante prole instauró una serie reglas. Primero, si se hablaba, que fuera en un volumen de bajo a moderado. Segundo, estaba terminantemente prohibido eructar o realizar actividades que resultaran desagradables de ver u oír. Tercero, siempre se debían usar los cubiertos. Y por último, estaba prohibido levantarse de la mesa sin haber acabado y bajo ningún concepto se debía dejar comida en el plato.

Al principio, alimentarse con la mirada de España vigilando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de sus hijos, así como el eco de sus pisadas perforando el silencio del comedor, tensó el ambiente hasta el punto que algunos se les dificultó tragar. Empero, el Imperio Español al percatarse que sus hijos planeaban seguir sus dictámenes y que se encontraban mejor educados en normas sociales de lo que pensaba, orgulloso sintiose «mis niños están listos» y permitiose sentarse a disfrutar de la comida y de las charlas infantiles.

A partir de ese instante, el ambiente se relajó hasta el punto que las conversaciones agudas flotaban en el ambiente con algún que otro chillido, risas y con la voz de España como fondo grave mandando a callar de tanto en tanto.

Para facilitar la integración se dejó a libre elección los puestos en la mesa, por lo que a los pocos días ya se habían formado grupos por afinidad: cerca de España, para su alegría, se sentaban los virreinatos, Alto Perú y Potosí quienes con elegancia hablaban y comían. Al lado de ellos se encontraba Guatemala con su pequeño grupo de seguidoras que únicamente asentían a lo que decía la mayor.

Mas allá y ensordeciendo a Reino de Granada se hallaba Panamá, a la cual la habían bautizado «el loro», y a la que su padre le recordaba hasta la exasperación que se le enfriaba la comida. Ella no lo podía evitar, su irrefrenable conversación era un mal habito adquirido por ser un puente comercial *****

Luego estaban Honduras y el Salvador que se peleaban a todas horas y solo unían fuerzas cuando alguien los confundía, trayendo constantes jaquecas a su padre.

En medio de la mesa y para ayudar con el orden, se enfrascaban a cuchichear las colonias más antiguas conocidas como Cuba, Puerto Rico y La Española. Se trataban intereses que en ellos estaban despertando y que poco de inocentes tenían. Sin embargo, ante lo nuevo de la situación, sus conversaciones se rodeaban de risas nerviosas y términos oscuros. A su vez, dado que eran conscientes de lo que ocurriría si estas fueran escuchadas por el resto de la familia, no mostraban piedad ante cualquier curioso.

A la derecha se encontraba Costa Rica, la niña más independiente de la familia, para molestia de Guatemala. Ella no parecía mostrar temor a que las otras chicas la aislaran, ni tampoco a jugar sola, ni unirse a la aventura de los chicos o salirse cuando dejara de divertirle. Simplemente se hallaba acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma por la lejanía entre el Reino de Guatemala y ella y el desastroso estado de los caminos que la separaban del resto del mundo.

Al lado del cura engullían la comida Venezuela y Nueva Extremadura, una reciente amistad basada en el mutuo entendimiento de una vida similar. Su padre los miraba siempre con suspicacia, predispuesto a la pelea y que, gracias a esto, con frecuencia se presentaba con Venezuela berreando y Nueva Extremadura con una actitud silenciosamente insolente.

Cerraba el círculo la pareja de Guayrá y Río de la Plata a la cual recientemente se había unido Banda Oriental a causa de la fascinación que sentía por el otro miembro de la familia con quien compartía el color del cabello. Empero, el rioplantense no se encontraba muy dispuesto a confraternizar, ya que una cosa ocupaba su mente: demostrarles a todos que ya era un niño grande a base del buen manejo de los cubiertos. Para él esos momentos estaban cargados de angustia que aumentaban con los fallos y la sangría continua e irremediable de personas en la mesa. No obstante, el golpe de gracia arribaba de su padre: cuando el lugar se hallaba casi desierto, el joven adulto sacaba un mondadientes de su bolsillo y lo utilizaba, recogía a Filipinas de la silla improvisada en la que le daba de comer, se levantaba y se iba; abandonando al niño con los restos de comida que no había podido cortar, el murmullo del mar, de los marineros trabajando y algunos ronquidos de la tripulación. Resultaba en ese preciso instante en el que Guayrá retomaba su asiento y procedía a facilitarle la tarea al hermano con el que compartía casa ******.

No obstante, este dulce acto poco duró dada la oposición que el menor mostró. La niña, mohína porque esta era otra prueba de que la distancia entre ellos crecía, pasó a afligirse en silencio, incapaz de escapar de la rabia y la tristeza que Río de la Plata le causaba.

Y llegó de nuevo la hora del almuerzo, la sangría, palillo entre los dientes y la soledad, mas España no se levantó—. Sois un chico harto persistente.

Dicho comentario catapultó al niño a la realidad: asombrado, elevó el rostro, hallando la serena y orgullosa sonrisa de su padre. Empero, lo que el mayor hizo a continuación lo sorprendió todavía más: cargando a su hija menor, rodeó la mesa y se colocó al lado de él—Sostenedla.

El rubio obedeció. Ambos hermanos se observaron reconociéndose: ojos color verdoso exploraban los dorados mechones y los celestes iris, mientras que estos últimos memorizaban unos rasgos faciales de lo más extraño. Al final, la bebe le sonrió y De la Plata le devolvió el gesto, para luego emitir una queja por que la niña le había jalado el pelo con tanta fuerza que le había arrancado parte de su cabellera.

—Regañadla. —El infante dirigió su rostro hacia la voz de su padre y lo encontró trasladando la silla de Filipinas hacia donde ellos se encontraban— Ha de aprender que eso no se hace.

El rioplatense miró de nuevo a su hermana y serio le dijo «no». La asiática intentó varias veces agarrarle el pelo pero el mayor estiró el cuello a la vez que repetía su mensaje. Entonces su hermana, molesta debido a que no se cumplía su voluntad, hizo un amago de llorar.

—Vale ya, Filipinas —dijo España cargándola—. Últimamente estás muy caprichosa. —La sentó en su puesto al mismo tiempo que la nombrada comenzaba a lloriquear— Ignoradla. —Siguió, sentándose al lado de su hijo. —No comprendo por qué os empeñáis con los cubiertos.

El niño lo miró inseguro—. Yo ya soy un niño grande, debo saber utilizarlos como todos los demás.

—No todos saben: Banda Oriental y Costa Rica todavía solicitan ayuda. Panamá y Nicaragua comenten errores cada vez que cogen el tenedor y…

—Pero ellas son capaces de comer sin ayuda. Si ellas pueden, yo también. Soy un hombre «¡Lo soy Guayrá! ¡No necesito vuestra ayuda!» —vio con firmeza al joven adulto y su mirada su dulcificó al captar la sonrisa del mayor.

—Como hermano mayor debéis sentar precedente y para eso el manejo de estos utensilios es imprescindible —dijo colocándose detrás del infante, abrazó las manos del menor que aun cogían el cuchillo y el tenedor con las suyas—. Ahora observad —ordenó guiando los movimientos.

Río de la Plata sintió el amor paterno en el aliento que arribaba a su oreja y en la dulzura de las ásperas palmas que corregían sus movimientos. Sintió como su pecho se calentaba y sus músculos se contraían en una sonrisa. Desapareció las protestas de su hermana. Solo existían España y él.

Cuando del filete solo quedaron pequeños cuadrados, el Imperio se separó—. Creo que vos podéis acabar con el resto —Y se sentó al lado del niño atrayendo a la bebé a sus brazos y meciéndola con suavidad.

El rubio comió con celeridad y gusto los pedazos restantes. Con él ultimo trozó volvió el rostro hacia sus familiares, fijó su vista en Filipinas y oscureció su expresión al tiempo que ordenaba los cubiertos. —Padre ¿Qué le pasó a Filipinas?

—¿A qué os referís? —contestó por impulso.

—Sus ojos, alguien se los ha cortado. Los tiene muy alargados —explicó angustiado el infante y dirigió la vista hacia su hermana que ahora yacía dormida en el regazo del mayor.

España siguió la vista de su hijo, fijó sus pupilas en los párpados cerrados de la asiática, retiró un mechón de cabello de esta que amenazaba con despertarla y, sintiéndose enternecido, conectó su mirada amorosa con la apesadumbrada del niño—. Hijo, a Filipinas nada le ha pasado. De donde ella viene la gente tiene esta forma de ojos: rasgados —explicó, dibujando los párpados de la bebe a unos centímetros de su cara. No creéis que si algo le hubiera ocurrido tendría marcas.

—Es verdad —Y río dulcemente por la caricia que su padre otorgaba a sus cabellos.

—Yo jamás permitiría que algo os pasara. A ambos —admitió paseando sus pupilas entre sus dos retoños y sin dejar de acariciar la cara de Río de la Plata.

El infante sonrió conmovido antes de bostezar y entrecerrar los ojos

—Creo que es hora de la siesta—vio como Río de la Plata asentía soñoliento, se paró y le tendió una mano a su hijo mayor y comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones—¿Que os parece si os cuento la historia de cómo padre se enfrentó él solo contra 7 malvados piratas? Era una mañana soleada. Las aves surcaban el cielo. Mis hombres y yo habíamos atracado en la Isla de…

Y su voz se perdió entre el aire marino y los ronquidos de la tripulación.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ** _*Debido a su situación geográfica, Panamá se convirtió en un puente comercial entre Centro América y Sur América, puesto que antes ostentaban las Islas. También de la ciudad de Panamá salían colonos a conquistar Perú._**

 ** _**La ciudad de la Asunción fue la base de la que partieron grupos de colonos para fundar las primeras ciudades de Argentina. Al principio todo ese territorio era manejado desde la Asunción y era llamado Gobernación del Río de la Plata y del Paraguay—«Guayrá» en esa época—. Esta gobernación a su vez contenía dos provincias que le daban el nombre. Pero como el territorio se fue volviendo difícil de manejar por su tamaño, en 1617 se dividió en la Gobernación de Guayrá y la Gobernación de Río de la Plata. Curiosamente, a pesar de que la primera ciudad fue Asunción, al territorio en sus primeros años lo llamaron Río de la Plata._**


	7. La pelea

Varias semanas de viaje le habían permitido conocer al resto de sus hermanos y detestar a algunos. Por ejemplo, no soportaba a los consentidos de Alto Perú ni Guatemala, ni su arrogancia ni su abnegación hacia España. En cuanto a Perú y Nueva España, su opinión acerca de ellos no había cambiado, más bien sus argumentos en contra se habían ampliado con la premisa de que actuaban como perros falderos del Imperio. Aunque tampoco ayudaba el ambiente represivo que reinaba en el barco gracias a la imponente presencia de su padre.

Aun así, el niño comúnmente conocido como Venezuela había entablado una amistad con Nueva Extremadura a quien sentía afín en muchos aspectos. En este sentido, una tarde se encontraban los dos charlando, cuando el caribeño se paró y empezó a imitar de forma burlesca a los Virreinatos, algo que el otro incitaba gracias a las sonrisas y pequeñas risas que regalaba a las actuaciones.

—¿Qué hacéis? —El conjunto de provincias detuvo en seco la broma, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Nueva Extremadura, quien había adoptado una expresión bastante seria, la copió y se giró chocando directamente con las molestas miradas y los brazos cruzados de los objetos de mofas.

—Nada en particular —agregó con tono indiferente.

—No os hagáis el inocente, Venezuela, sabemos que os estabais burlando de nos —declaró con firmeza Perú, quien, además, acentuó su mirada intentando sin éxito quebrar el frió semblante del otro.

—Puede que lo estuviera haciendo, ¿y qué? —respondió todavía impertérrito.

—¿Y qué? —Esta vez fue Nueva España el que contestó aun más ofendido por la actitud de venezolano— ¿Quien os creéis que sois para burlaros de nos?

En el rostro del caribeño se entrecruzaron tres emociones un tanto contradictorias, el desprecio, la burla y la rabia; sus labios se entreabrieron, se cerraron en una media sonrisa a la vez que se entrecerraron sus ojos, agudizando su brillo—. Soy un conjunto de provincias conocidas popularmente como Venezuela, su alteza. —Mientras hablaba avanzaba, para sorpresa de los mayores, hacia ellos realizando gestos entre amenazadores y de guasa—. Escuchad bien porque solo os lo voy a repetir una vez: yo puedo encontrarme bajo vuestros dominios, pero quien me lleva es Española y en la práctica yo funciono a mi aire. Además, yo no soy un bebe como Filipinas para que me tratéis como os dé la gana, tengo una edad parecida a la de vos y voy a decir lo que me parezca.

—Os estáis adentrando en un terreno peligroso —siseó visiblemente enojado.

Perú que en ese momento observaba la discusión con creciente preocupación, giró su rostro hacia Nueva Extremadura y le comunicó lo que pensaba claramente: Venezuela resultaba una mala influencia para él y, por ende, debía dejar de frecuentarlo.

El taciturno chico, a su vez, atajó con un argumento parecido al que su compañero había utilizado anteriormente: él no era fácilmente manipulable y si lo suficientemente grande para decidir con quién se juntaba.

—¿Vais a llamar a padre para que os defienda? —El caribeño escondió su rostro entre sus brazos ridículamente para acentuar el carácter satírico de la frase—. Se me olvidaba que no os atrevéis hacer nada sin su consentimiento, **niño de papá**.

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente quién empujó a quien, quién golpeó a quien, empero, poco importaba ya cuando los dos se hallaban en el suelo en plena pelea. Perú y Nueva Extremadura intentaban separarlos, otros apostaban la tarea escolar por quién ganaba y había quien contemplaba el espectáculo con morbo.

De repente, y lentamente, una larga sombra arropó a los niños, los cuales comprobaron con temor a quien pertenecía. En ese momento todo grito se extinguió, toda algarabía, toda acción para detenerlos. Los únicos que permanecían ausentes al ambiente eran los implicados, hasta que alguien los levantó por encima de su altura y los hizo chocar sus cabezas y se encaminó a su despacho seguido de Perú y Nueva Extremadura.

Después de una larga deliberación de argumentos y reflexión, el español buscó directamente a Venezuela en el camarote que compartía con otras colonias, ahora casi vacío, y lo condujo a las celdas, no sin esfuerzo y escuchando las quejas del niño, abrió una de ellas, lo empujó dentro y cerró presto.

—¡Seguro que Nueva España no recibirá este trato! —vociferó pegando su cuerpo de los barrotes y mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos.

—Podéis estar seguro de que no —respondió acercándose él también al rostro del niño—. Porque él es un hijo diligente y con buena conducta, no como vos que ni los golpes dulcifican vuestro carácter. Por cierto, mañana no recibiréis el desayuno. A ver si así hacéis más caso. —Y sin dar más explicaciones, desanduvo su camino y cerró la puerta, dejando que los berrinches infantiles no trascendieran esa habitación *****.

La colonia siguió vociferando por un rato más antes de que sus fuerzas lo abandonarán y el llanto oprimió su garganta—España— sollozó, ahora de rodillas y con las manos aún en los barrotes—. Algún día haré algo que os dejará con la boca abierta. Ya lo veréis ¡Lo juro por Dios! —dijo entre dientes y con la mirada furibunda.

 **…**

—Nueva España mucho me habéis decepcionado. Vos que sois ejemplo de templanza y diligencia para vuestros hermanos, os dejasteis llevar por unas palabras vanas. Debéis pensar más en vuestro lugar en el mundo antes de actuar.

—Si padre, os juro que no volverá a ocurrir. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongáis.

—No temáis, no será complicado. Mañana os quedaréis cuando las clases terminen y escribiréis 200 veces «No me dejaré llevar por ofensas vanas, ni insolentes actitudes de los demás». Podéis retiraros.

Al salir de la habitación el niño, España suspiró con ganas y se llevó las manos a la cara cansado. Demasiados niños y adultos en un espacio tan estrecho durante tanto tiempo ya estaba dando sus frutos: peleas y remordimientos « Y vamos por la mitad del viaje» pensó, antes de soltar un gemido de exasperación.

La paciencia no era virtud que poseía.

Austria sí.

Como le hacía falta ahora.

* * *

 _ **Esta era una norta que debía haber pueto en el capítulo 5, pero se me olvido XD. Explica porque España y Venzuela se llevan tan mal.**_

 _ ***Durante la historia colonial fuimos, los venezolanos, un poco los enfants terribles del Imperio, ya que a pesar de que fuimos una de las primeras colonias (Cumaná fue la primera ciudad fundada en tierra firme del continente americano, en 1515) los españoles no lograron dominar todo el territorio hasta el XVIII. En 1600 solo tenían asegurada la costa. Además que cada tanto había revueltas y aparte que nos dejaron tener periódicos en 1808 (bastante más tarde que la media que se sitúa en 1600) y en 1810 declaramos la independencia.**_


	8. Descubrimiento

_**Hola, hace mucho que no me pasó. Lo sé ¡Perdón! Pero es que en unos meses me mudo y estaba buscando casa. Ya resuelto eso me pude poner con el fanfic.  
**_

 _ **Tengo una mala noticia: se me borró el documento donde escribía los capitulos snif snif. Pude recuperar una versión anterior pero tendré volver a escribir lo perdido u.u.**_

 _ **Así que algunas veces tardaré más en publicar**_

 _ **Española: Republica Domicana y en esa época incluía el territorio de Haití.**_

* * *

—Sé puede saber que os pasa —susurró Cuba al arribar al lado de La Española, quien paseaba con una expresión de amargura en su cara.

—¿De verdad os lo preguntáis? —Por el celeste de sus pupilas centelló una luz de rabia y ahogó un grito al percatarse de la confusión de su hermano— ¿Cómo lo podéis soportar? Me refiero a compartir espacio con ellos —Gruñó volviéndose a los virreinatos, las colonias más ricas del imperio y, específicamente, a Panamá *****.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Puerto Rico curiosa por la conversación y la actitud tan reservada que las otras islas mantenían.

—Española está celosa de nuestros hermanos —explicó fastidiado.

—¿No sentís vergüenza de estar celosa de unos niños?

—¡No estoy celosa! Más bien, gracias a ellos descubrí que padre ha cambiado de prioridades—agregó con una mueca agria y poniendo las manos en las caderas con enfurecida sensualidad.

Cuba rodó los ojos.

—¡No estoy celosa! Padre me tiene abandonada. Bua, bua —La otra chica imitó la voz de su hermana ante la mirada atónita de esta—. Estáis con ese discurso desde antes de subirnos al galeón.

—¡Mas es verdad! —bramó sintiéndose insegura por el giro de los acontecimientos.

—Que nos está visitando menos eso os lo concedo. Mas conocéis su ambición y su carácter. No comprendo por qué os afecta tanto. La única preocupación de nuestro padre es aumentar el reino y para ello debe construir distintas ciudades a las que arribar a descansar. Y tiene dedicarles tiempo —explicó segura mientras el cubano asentía silenciosamente.

—¿Y eso justifica que sus ropajes y sus moradas sean mejores que las nuestras? —murmuró grave señalando con una cabezada a los niños.

Tanto Puerto Rico como Cuba perdieron el aliento por un momento: la revelación cegó sus cerebros, no obstante, ellos decidieron ignorar el dolor con la esperanza.

—Solo es momentáneo, es obvio que necesita dejarlas bien establecidas para el futuro. Por eso les dedica tanto tiempo y recursos. Sus hijos representan su poder, por ello las nuevas colonias deben ataviarse correctamente, sino las otras potencias pensarían que resulta empresa fácil atacarnos —dijo el muchacho con rapidez para no perder la convicción.

—¿Entonces, por qué no dedicó tantos recursos a Nueva Extremadura? O mejor, ¿a Venezuela, si es la entrada al continente?

—Infantes que tienen y mantienen un comportamiento errático no deben ser agasajados de tal manera. Solamente alimentaras su beligerancia.

—Por supuesto ¿Y nos qué? —escupió con una sonrisa victoriosa al percatarse de que sus hermanos trastabillaban buscando las palabras.

—Ya se nos ha dado muchos ropajes en el pasado. Movernos es una empresa cara y no alcanza para todos. Estoy seguro que para el crudo invierno padre tiene preparado unas telas exquisitas para todos —respondió con aire triunfante.

La puertorriqueña sonrío y agradeció subconscientemente a su hermano por darle una razón para sentir alivio.

Española suspiró y les dirigió una mirada inescrutable: Cuba siempre había sido el tipo de persona que necesitaba que alguien le ordenara la vida. No importaba cuánto sufriera, el miedo a pensar por sí mismo lograba subyugarlo hasta en las situaciones más simples.

En cuanto a Puerto Rico… Sencillamente detestaba meterse en problemas. Vivir una vida libre de preocupaciones era su objetivo. Ella sí podía reflexionar y llegar conclusiones, pero su aversión a cualquier tipo de posible dolor la obligaba a permanecer en la superficie, con la consecuencia que difícilmente captaba la realidad en su totalidad y terminaba viviendo su propia mentira.

Todo esto ya lo intuía. Sin embargo, percatarse de ello la hizo sentir todavía más afligida y sola.

«Nadie me puede entender»

Se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara al océano. Entonces oyó susurros en francés, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza intentando acallarlos. De repente, la voz de Cuba se coló en sus sentidos y la calmó.

—Para impresionar al rey con el poderío de padre, para eso se nos solicita —dijo el chico feliz.

—Pues debe ser un verdadero flojo para que necesiten a todos —murmuró y rió por lo bajo Puerto Rico, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Española.

—Yo creo que lo que padre va lograr es deprimirlo con su _poderío_.

—Oye, que el rey tampoco es tan vago. Tiene 7 hijos.

—Bah, eso no es nada comparado con padre y encima quiere seguir aumentando el reino.

—¡¿Más?! Si sigue así va a hundir el barco. Y adiós imperio—bromeó y fue secundada por las risas de quienes la rodeaban, para después el silencio aposentarse unos segundos antes de que la conversación retomara un rumbo más tenso— Parece que somos los únicos que conocemos los ulteriores motivos de padre.

—Todos piensan que es una vacación, lucen muy emocionados —murmuró Cuba.

—No todos —intervino por fin Española con tono oscuro.

—Vale, contando unos pocos y nos, todos están ansiosos por arribar.

—No lo entiendo —suspiró cruzando los brazos.

—No lo comprenden: los consentidos no ven más allá de sí mismos y el resto son muy pequeños para comprender la magnitud. Así de alterados en la metrópolis estarán que nos mandan a llamar. Menudo rey de pacotilla debe ser ¡¿Cómo le pueden dejar tamaña empresa?!

—Solamente presentarnos al rey quieren para que entienda la relevancia de su figura en el mundo y se haga cargo del reino, sino ¿por qué se tomarían tantas molestias? —conjeturó Puerto Rico

—Pienso lo mismo. Arriesgada en demasía es esta empresa. Algo sutil no nos hubiera movido de nuestras moradas y nos hubiera obligado a viajar al otro lado del mundo ¿No sentís curiosidad por cómo será? —cuestionó Cuba.

Española se abstrajo de la conversación, aburrida por el curso que había tomado y decidió concentrarse en el paisaje que tenía en frente hasta que unas voces gritaron en su oreja derecha. La chica chilló y se volvió enojada— ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Estáis locos?

—¡Llevamos un rato llamándote! —replicó el preadolescente

— ¡¿Y qué queréis?!

—Imbécil —esta vez habló Puerto Rico y aunque se encontraba enojada, también había un deje de preocupación en su voz—. Nos quería saber cómo había transcurrido el traslado ******

La susodicha abrió los ojos, abandonando su gruñona expresión y remplazándola por una asombrada y, después, dubitativa y desanimada ¿Podrían ellos entenderla? No deseaba decepcionarse otra vez, empero el fuerte afecto que sentía por sus hermanos y las ganas de pertenecer a «algo» la vencieron—. Se podría decir que bien. Sin contratiempos —suspiró—. Pero no creo que haya servido de nada.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! Gracias ello ya no tenéis cerca los piratas ¿Os imagináis si hubiera pasado más tiempo?

La interpelada tembló del asco y del miedo—. Lo sé, lo sé. Mas, siento que… me estoy empequeñeciendo…—Los muchachos la miraron confusos y desconcertados—…Volviendo más torpe, perdiendo el control

—No os entiendo.

Española apretó los puños mientras maldecía mentalmente en francés. Entonces abrió sus ojos al máximo y en el reflejo del agua pudo ver las pequeñas cicatrices que circundaban su rostro.

—¿Española qué pasa? —dijo Cuba a la vez que se acercaban a la caribeña.

—Aún no han desaparecido —dijo entre dientes angustiada.

—¿Quiénes?

—L-los esclavos que hablan en francés. Sé que siguen arribando y estableciéndose en las costas sin problemas. Nos trasladaron para evitar mezclarnos, pero el problema no se ha resuelto. —Gruñó sintiendo como un calor violento volvía a extenderse por su cuerpo y escapaba por su boca— ¡Y padre no me quiere escuchar!

—¿Se lo has dicho y te ha dispensado? —preguntó Cuba sumamente preocupado

—No exactamente.

—¿Se lo has dicho varias veces y no hace nada? —inquirió Puerto Rico

—No.

—¿Se lo has dicho aunque sea una vez? —dijo de nuevo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo intenté hace un par de días, mas Filipinas parecía enferma y padre se encontraba muy preocupado y…No pude.

—¡Pobre Filipinas! —dijo ahogada la puertorriqueña mientras el cubano se tensaba.

—Los ancianos y los bebes son los más débiles de la sociedad —murmuró el muchacho con voz grave.

—Por eso no ha comido con nos últimamente: padre no quiere ni que ella se debilite más ni que nos enfermemos.

En medio de la conversación, Española comenzó a albergar emociones contrapuestas: por un lado disgusto porque su progenitor no consideraba la situación harto relevante y, por otro lado, culpa por haber deseado la atención que Filipinas necesitaba y por haberse encolerizado cuando debió ayudar a cuidar a su hermana.

—…Rodeados solo por agua, Filipinas debe luchar por sobrevivir…—continuó Cuba

—Y padre solo puede esperar y rezar a nuestro señor por una pronta recuperación. Rezaré por ella —aseguró Puerto Rico.

—Yo también.

—Y yo. —Los chicos viraron sus rostros asombrados, ya que habían olvidado por completo que Española se hallaba con ellos— Y creo que también voy a esperar a que nuestra hermana mejore.

—Sería lo mejor —dijo la puertorriqueña seria—. Española, padre os quiere. Es un hombre autoritario, no muy dado a demostraciones y algo egocéntrico, pero estoy segura que pensó en vos cuando se dio el visto bueno para el traslado ¿Qué se equivocó? Él no es perfecto. No obstante, si no manifestáis vuestra disconformidad nada hará.

La interpelada calló creando con ella un silencio incomodo—. Mañana iré a ver cómo sigue Filipinas.

—Perfecto y mejor todavía sería que fuéramos yendo al comedor, la campana nos llama.

El Sol mañanero ascendía por el cielo y desvelaba las incipientes curvas de mujer que tanta aversión y desespero causaban a Española. Allí, frente a la puerta del capitán, la preadolescente dudó un momento si dar a su presencia a conocer, consciente de su hipócrita preocupación por Filipinas.

Finalmente sus nudillos hicieron contacto con la madera y el cura abrió la puerta. La muchacha palideció «¿Habrá venido a dar la extremaunción?» Vio al hombre mover los labios, pero a sus oídos nada arribó «Señor, pido mil disculpas por mi errado comportamiento, jamás desearé la atención cuando otros…»

—!Española, pasad! —dijo su padre con inusitada alegría—. Monseñor, luego hablamos —lo despidió y el cura cerró la puerta sus espaldas.

La susodicha tardó un rato en responder, todavía en tensión y asustada— ¿Có-cómo está Filipinas?

—Mucho mejor. Acercaos.

La chica caminó hasta ponerse al lado del adulto para contemplar a la asiática acostada en su cuna y bien atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y la atrajeron al masculino pecho a la vez que unos ojos y una sonrisa aliviada la observaban— ¿Queréis cogerla?

En silencio, Española contestó alzando los brazos e inmediatamente sus músculos se contrajeron bajo el peso del pequeño ser. La mayor observó a la menor: aunque tenía mejor color, las ojeras delataban el trance por el que había pasado. Iris turquesa estudiaron otros celestes y la preadolescente deseó que la bebe tirara de su cabello y riera desvergonzadamente.

—Española.

La voz de su padre la trajo a la realidad, parpadeó y dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué era lo que queríais decirme?

La chica ponderó sus opciones: aun cuando consideraba que su problema necesitaba una acción urgente, la convalecencia de Filipinas lo empequeñecía y podía lograr que quedara como una egoísta y quejica. Y ahí residía su máximo temor: sabía que su padre detestaba ese tipo de mujeres y le preocupaba enormemente convertirse en una de ellas ante sus ojos. Una cosa era decir que su progenitor no la quería y otra era creérselo y actuar en consecuencia.

«Al final resulte ser tan cobarde como Cuba», una mueca sardónica cruzó su rostro con la misma velocidad que un rayo, elevó el rostro a la vez que adoptaba la sonrisa falsa que su padre daría por sincera y con tono despreocupado dijo— No resulta relevante. Se puede tratar después.

* * *

 _ ***** Al principio de la época colonial el mayor puerto de las Américas era La Española. Con las exploraciones y la construcción de nuevas ciudades, este papel lo tomó Panamá porque además servía como base de la que partían los conquistadores dada la cercanía con el resto del territorio americano. Eso hizo que las islas del Caribe fueran poco a poco abandonadas a su suerte._

 _ ****** A medida que se conquistaban nuevas regiones en el continente, el interés en La Española disminuía. A principios del siglo XVII, la isla y sus vecinas más pequeñas (en particular la isla de la Tortuga) se convirtieron en un bastión para los piratas que surcaban el mar Caribe. Las devastaciones produjeron una parálisis económica tal, debido al abandono de la agricultura y ganadería, que a partir de 1604 fue necesario el Situado, dinero que la Corona española otorgó a partir del Tesoro de la Nueva España, y que era destinado a pagar los sueldos de los colonizadores en La Española y en Puerto Rico. En 1606, el rey Felipe III de España ordenó que todos los habitantes de La Española se trasladaran a Santo Domingo, para evitar la interacción con los piratas. Sin embargo, esto contribuyó a que los piratas franceses, ingleses y neerlandeses sentaran bases en el norte y oeste de la isla abandonada. Y entonces, se creó Haití._

 _A La Española le esperan unos años difíciles._


	9. La guitarra

_**¡Vamos España! XD ¿Cómo va el mundial? Yo me siento muy rara porque no está Italia a la que siempre le voy por lazos familiares, pero como España me acogió hace 10 años, pues tengo mi corazoncito español :D. Por mi, mientras no gane Rusia todo perfecto XD.  
**_

 _ **¿Sabían que el equipo de Perú le mando un video al de Dinamarca (el primero con el que se va enfrentar) diciendole lo muy emocionado que estaba de jugar contra ellos y que esperaba que ganara el mejor y que el de Dinarca le respondió con otro donde cantaba su himno y metía Perú a mitad? Awww**_

 _ **Este es el penultimo capítulo del barco y es corto para que se lo puedan leer mientras ven un partido XDDD.**_

 _ **Que disfruten y que gane su equipo**_

 _ **¿A quién le van?**_

* * *

En sus ratos libres, cuando le apetecía o los niños dormían la siesta, el Imperio Español personificado en un joven de 19 años, se sentaba en un recodo del navío y tañía la guitarra con el ritmo que le indicaba la memoria o la inventiva. A veces, hasta cantaba.

Con el pasar de los días se percató de la presencia de cierto niño moreno de ojos color Caribe que rondaba tranquilo, silencioso y atento la zona en la que él se encontraba cuando tocaba el instrumento y que, poco a poco, se iba acercando, mas siempre a una distancia suficiente para que el mayor no lo pudiera alcanzar de una sola brazada.

—Venezuela, ¿no deberíais estar durmiendo la siesta? —cuestionó el día que no consiguió frenar su curiosidad ante el extraño proceder de su colonia. Sencillamente era su periodo de paz, no quería pelear con su hijo, no ahora, por eso se había abstenido hasta el momento de realizar la pregunta.

—No tengo sueño —respondió sin mirarlo. Dirigió su vista a la punta de su zapato, lo movió, se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía que una idea le rondaba por su cabeza. Al final, elevó sus ojos y los depositó en los de su padre, quien no se había perdido ningún segundo de ese espectáculo— ¿Puedo quedarme?

España lo examinaba algo aturdido. Estaba seguro que esta resultaría una de las escasas ocasiones en las que sus pupilas no relampaguearían con la presencia del otro y sus bocas no destilarían mensajes de odio, más bien parecía un intento de mantener una conversación civilizada ¿Aquello resultaba posible? Incluso se diría que el tono y el brillo que el menor le brindaba era una mezcolanza de expectación y temor ¿Acaso le tenía pavor? No, sus ademanes señalaban todo lo contrario ¿Entonces tenía miedo de romper el momento tanto como él cuando lanzó la pregunta?— Sí, siempre que os mantengáis silencioso y tranquilo.

Ante las instrucciones, el infante asintió despacio y se sentó en un barril cercano, apoyando los codos en las piernas y la cabeza entre las manos, desconcertando aún más al español—. Os podríais caer por la borda, mejor sentaros en la base del mástil. —Venezuela volvió a obedecer sin rechistar, terminando recostado a un paso del Imperio, para mayor estupefacción de su familiar. «Definitivamente los aires marinos lo han trastornado».

Sin embargo, siguió tocando y su acompañante cumplió su promesa y con el tiempo esta situación se convirtió en una costumbre que ambos disfrutaban pero ninguno se atrevía a admitir *****.

* * *

 _ ***Yo sé que mucha gente no sabe esto, pero que no lo sepan no significa que no exis-ta. Venezuela es un país musicalmente rico: tiene sus propios villancicos (algo bastante atípico he de decir) que se alejan de los ritmos lentos y las letras europeas, el corrido, el seis por derecho, el carnaval llanero, tonadas y cantos de trabajo (como cantos al pilón) el golpe y el estribillo, el calipso venezolano que dista del trinitario, la fulía (y sus variantes), el merengue caraqueño (que se diferencia del dominicano rítmicamente hablando), el valse venezolano, las gaitas, los polos, los galerones y jotas margariteñas, el bambuco zuliano, las malagueñas, punto cruzao, punto y llanto y un largo etc. Luego están los instrumentos nacionales como el cuatro, el arpa (llanera, aragüeña y tuyera), el furruco, la bandola (central, llanera y oriental), bandolín o mandolina, el requinto, los quitiplas, el tiple, entre otros. Así que allí viene su interés.**_


End file.
